Bad Boy
by Able02
Summary: "Well that didn't go as planned." Loki's been being bad again. Thor finds a new way to punish him. But it seems to have backfired a bit.


Well that didn't go as planned. I had tried to take my throne once again but my older brother… well he's not really my brother but after so many centuries of growing up calling each other brothers, the thought is hard to move away from. Point being as his beloved Midgardians love to say 'I got my ass handed to me'. I was now bound my copper links on my wrists, above my elbows, my ankles, and just above my knees keeping my limbs bound together and another around my throat keeping my magic bound. I had been stuck in a kneeling position in Thor's sitting room for at least three hours. I could feel my muscles getting tighter without magic to regenerate them. I spent the first hour demanding Thor release me but the "King of Asgard" never showed.

When the door opened and Thor walked in I glared at him and threw my anger at him in the hopes that he'd drop dead. No such luck. Thor didn't acknowledge me aside from a twitch of his fingers that caused me to slide behind him, still on my knees. The stones dug into my knees but I offered no complaints not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Sitting on his bed Thor gave me a look. "Brother-"

"I'm not your brother." I spat at him.

Thor gave me a look. "Brother." He repeated waiting for me to comment again. "Why do you keep this up?"

"Because your father stole me away from my family and let me think I had a chance to succeed him then I find out I'm not his son and that I never had a true chance at his throne." I cut off the rest of my thoughts and glared at him.

"If Odin hadn't wanted you as a son he would have killed you. Instead he raised you as his own." Thro said standing from the bed.

"He never would have given me a chance! He always intended to give you, his true son, the throne. He'd never allow a Jotun to sit on his throne!" I tried to stand but the bonds gave nothing.

Thor glared towering over me. I looked up feeling something stir inside the roiling anger. "Loki I'm getting tired of going through this with you." Thor's voice was icy calm.

"Do you plan to kill me, Brother?" I said putting all the sarcasm in Yggdrasil into the last word.

"No." He said with another twitch of his fingers I was up and my legs tingled as blood returned to them. "I plan to teach you a lesson."

Thor sat back on the bed and I was propelled over his lap the copper shackles holding me fast. Before I could even think Thor's hand fell heavily on my ass. I jumped a little but my clothes turned the blow into a weight. I was too shocked to say anything as my anger drained away leaving shock and confusion. Realizing the effect was lost in the fabric, Thor snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning singed my skin as my clothes were torn away. Strips of fabric fell around me. "What do you think you are doing Odinson?" I said slipping into the old tongue. Without a word Thor's hand came down on my ass again a crack resounding around the room. I felt my face heat as embarrassment flooded through me. I'd never been so helpless before anybody in my entire life. Thor had put me in the place of a petulant child and there was nothing I could do but take it. Tears ran down my face as Thor spanked me one blow after another. "Please stop!" I begged my ears burning. I felt angry, scared, humiliated, and… aroused. I was so hard it hurt and I knew I must have been staining his clothes.

After a while, and a lot of begging, Thor stopped. His hand resting lightly on my sore and heated ass. I was crying openly now, sobs running through me as my ears burned. I was so embarrassed that I'd enjoyed the rough treatment dealt me, even more so that I wanted more. I sniffled as the cuffs loosen their tight hold and let me slide down. Focusing on the floor I wiped the tears away from my cheeks. "Have you learned your lesson dear brother?" Thor asked from above me. I didn't answer.

Thor stood above me, the shackles making me kneel there. Thor's clothes fell away revealing his half hard cock. I felt my own cock twitch wondering what he planned to do next. When Thor grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards his crotch I pulled away putting up a fight while I convinced myself that I really didn't want to do what he was suggesting. With my magic bound I was no match for Thor's strength. My face was forced against his crotch and I inhaled his scent. The smell filled my brain and I couldn't think of doing anything but getting it in my mouth. I turned my head away trying desperately to get away but Thor was so much stronger.

Forcing my jaw open Thor rammed his cock down my throat forcing more tears to stream down my cheeks. I tried to pull away but Thor held me fast pushing more of his cock into my throat. I couldn't breathe and I wondered if the collar had taken away my immortality. That would look good on my tombstone: 'Here lies Loki. He choked on a dick' lovely. Just when the edges of my vision started to darken I was allowed to pull back. I gulped air and swallowed. After I had a minute to recover Thor pulled my hair and slipped back into my mouth thrusting with punishing strokes. I pushed at Thor trying desperately to get away. My throat was already sore and raw and I felt like my throat was feeling clogged I wasn't sure I'd be able to breathe again when Thor stopped. With a growl Thor slammed harder and deeper into my throat his cock throbbed and exploded nearly drowning me in his semen.

When I was released I coughed and sputtered trying to swallow it all down as I cleared my lungs. I don't know why I was so desperate to have Thor's semen in me but it was like water to a man who'd been lost in the desert for days. I was still hacking and coughing when the shackles, which I had honestly forgotten about while I was being face raped, activated and pulled me up. I was bent over the bed when I finally came to my senses. I knew what was coming next and I wasn't sure I really wanted it. Not because I thought it would hurt but because I knew I'd enjoy it. I felt something trickle between my ass cheeks. "Thor!" My voice was full of need and lust though I wanted to beg him to spare me but I couldn't find the words.

Thor didn't do anything to prepare me. He just pressed his cock to my ass and thrusted with small strokes pushing into my ass until the head was on the other side of my opening. The shackles moved my legs farther apart giving Thor better access to my painfully stretched hole. I didn't realize how big Thor's cock was until it was tearing me open. I tried to relax but Thor didn't give me a chance. With one harsh thrust Thor was buried all the way inside me. I screamed in pain as my cock spurted out a long stream of precum. Without waiting Thor began to fuck me roughly the shackles only allowing me to rock forward enough for Thor's cock to slip all the way out before forcing its way back in. the pain from the initial penetration was quickly over taken by the pleasure and the knowledge that I was being dominated by a stronger man I was moaning like a wanton whore and hating myself for loving every second of it. I was still crying but now more from the sensual overload than anything else. I could feel my knees going weak and I knew that I'd be completely on my knees if it weren't for the bonds that held me aloft. I was flexing my ass trying to make it more painful for myself while making it more pleasurable for Thor. With a particularly deep thrust I could feel a liquid heat that seemed to scald my insides with unfiltered pleasure. My world went white as my cum spurted out of me in long thick streams. Grunting Thor pulled me close pumping his potent semen inside me.

When he was done Thor tossed me aside like the trash I was. I looked up at him hoping he would want to use me again but I was dragged back into the sitting room by the shackles and forced to kneel for the rest of the night, my muscles sore and my ass leaking a steady stream of potent semen. I found myself wishing Thor could fuck me until I was pregnant. Making me carry his baby like the true bitch I was. The next day I was released after a lecture by my brother about behaving myself and not being naughty. I was already planning my next failed attack before I'd gotten out of the gates.

A/N: None Of My Stories Are Going The Way I Want Them To. This Was Not My Original Plan There Wasn't Supposed To Be Any Reluctant Non-Con And Loki Wasn't Supposed To Be Such A Dirty Whore But Hey Here It Is. As Long As Rye-Sama Likes It I Don't Care What The Rest Of The D-Bags Think. Leave A Review And Happy Holidays.


End file.
